


Knock Knock

by AwatereJones



Series: Crawlers [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Suspense, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: They are now comfortable at the school, settling in as the first snows fall but then comes the knocking at the door and they must defend. Time for those banging to find they are not the wolves threatening ot blow the house down ... the real wolves are already home. Alt Verse.





	1. settled

The alarm sounded, people ran and Ianto watched intently as the vehicle slowed.

"What we got?" Jack demanded as he came to stand beyond Ianto, looking at the screen "Shit."

"Yeah, it's gonna stop right at the entrance to the driveway" Ianto muttered, "If they don't know we are here, its one hell of a coincidence they are stopping here."

"Your gut feeling?"

"They know we are here and are trying to find how to get in" Ianto sighed, Crypto running from the room, changing as he exited the house and headed for the driveway with the other dogs. Ianto became silent, his head bowed and after a moment Jack realised he was somehow communing with Crypto, out there with him seeing what was to be seen. He sat in a chair and watched Ianto's face as Tosh changed camera angles and tried to get some audio.

Five. Four men and a woman, all dressed in army fatigues but that didn't mean much these days. Could have ransacked an army surplus store…the side arms however, screamed military. Either they were soldiers or had 'taken' some stuff. The question was … were they entitled to not.

Tosh could only get snippets of conversation between them, being too far from a mic but she did catch 'school' and 'food' a few times then one of them said something that had everyone leaning forward. 'women.'

Crypto had wriggled under the fence and sat watching them silently on the grass as one of the other dogs approached and looked at the vehicle. The five people were so busy talking they didn't' know the dogs were even there, Crypto rising to walk around to the other side of the vehicle and peer in, then Ianto grunted.

"Babe?" Jack whispered, "What's he see?"

"Two, tied and gagged. I recognise one … an ex-student." Ianto hissed like they might hear him, his eyes springing open, "They mean harm. Crypto return!"

He rose from the chair and everyone watched as Jack stepped into Ianto's personal space, their faces inches apart, "Ianto. Talk to me."

Ianto's eyes focused and then looked into Jack's "Two hostages, one is badly beaten but the other one is the student. I think they injured his mate so he would tell. He's not told all though, even with that threat he's tried to be vague, tried to protect. He's a Grup, wouldn't know it was school break, would be hoping the children were all here safe I think, so he's not told them all, just enough for the pain to stop."

"Right" Jack sighed, "So?"

"So … We go get them" Ianto smiled, "Crypto is waiting behind the hedgerow for us to join him. Bring your ego, I wanna see their faces when you step out before I kill them. They are soldiers, I am not sure but they may be Unit. If they show recognition, we know they are and this this might not be a random thing."

"Right, let's go" Owen said, the shotgun on his hip, "Time to smile"

"Why Grandma, what big shells you have" Ianto said softly and Owen grinned.

"All the better to spatter you with my dear"

They ran to the perimeter and slid over to the hedgerow where Crypto turned to look at them, "I do not like this."

"Me neither friend" Ianto replied as he removed his shoes and socks, Owen frowning at him like he had gone mad but Jack knew why and turned to Owen, "If the shit hits the fan, give Ianto room."

"Huh?"

"X-Men remember?"

Owen's face cleared as he finally remembered that Ianto was not all he seemed and grinned, excited now that he thought he might finally see some real Ianto magic, turning to aim the shotgun.

Jack walked to the gate and slid out, breaking the invisibility force field and walked over to stand to one side as the five continued to look at the map on the bonnet of their vehicle, talking softly, Ianto stepping to his right as always, slightly behind but alert.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have gone over the bridge" the woman said.

"bullshit, he had said bridge. He said bridge then a big hedge. This is the biggest motherfucking hedge I ever seen!" a man snarled as he used his hand to flatten the map more "The fucking school has to be here somewhere. It's not fucking Hogwarts ya know!"

Jack took a deep breath and said "But it has the same principles of invisibility."

They all spun to gape at the man standing there in the WWII Great Coat, his hands in his pockets and his head cocked to one side like he was about to tell a joke, the man behind him in the black clothing more like a ninja these days, but ramrod straight as he stared back.

Moment of truth.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked in a posh voice.

"Captain Jack Harkness" one of the men snorted, "Shit. We found it."

Ianto's head canted now as Crypto slid around the vehicle and reached for the back door, his intent to release the other two clear.

"Yes" Jack said happily, "You sure did. Welcome to it."

They all blinked at him as he opened his arms wide, then behind him Ianto did the same, but he was not smiling as his toes scrunched in the grass.

Jack felt it in the soles of his feet thought the boots and grinned, "Welcome to hell."


	2. poking a dragon

They all stared at Jack as he walked to the left, away from Ianto and as their eyes followed Jack none of them detected the movement of Ianto's hair, the slight tremors that became soft waves as if fingers were threading through it. Air seemed to shimmer around him, his eyes closing as he communed and back at the school Scout was also standing in the grass at the back doors in the same position.

Jack was now standing on the road, in the direction they had come from, his hands still in his pockets and he smiled disarmingly at them, "Well now. What can we do for you?"

"The school, there is a school in there and we need to get in!" the woman said as she stepped forward and Jack held up a hand stopping her.

"Sorry sweetheart, but he doesn't like you advancing on me like that" Jack said as Crypto slid around the vehicle and appear beside Jack, his size growing as he stalked them, his snout elongating as he snarled, his teeth glistening.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that!"

"That's my friend" Jack said happily, "He doesn't like you though. I don't think you are allowed in."

Jack watched the two released prisoners staggering at the other side of the vehicle and towards Ianto, the unharmed one showing recognition as he launched himself at him, clasping him for a moment and then stepping back, leaning down to remove his own shoes. The woman simply collapsed into the grass and lay her face in the coolness of the dirt.

Shit.

Things are about to get real.

"Look Captain, things have changed. We don't answer to you bloody pencil pushers now" one of the men laughed, "So piss off or we run you down!"

Jack could feel it now, the crackle in the air. The smell of something that was earthy yet … hot. He wondered if it was what Lava smelt like … brimstone ….well, he did say it was hell coming for them right? Jack shrugged and sighed, "You really don't get it do you. We do not care if you want in. You do not have an invitation."

Back at the school Mica had stepped from the back door to stand with Scout, her bare feet in the soil of the yard as she hesitantly raised her arms for her first ever casting. She was nervous but felt the power in the air and knew she could do this.

Ianto felt her join… the power of his little girl in the bond made him smile, Jack watching the beauty of his mate before remembering that they had something to do.

"Look. There are far and few between of us left now … living. Crawlers are everywhere and they do not seem to be going away anytime soon. Any human life left is precious, I do not want to see you lot dead but if you don't let this idea of the school go I might not be able to stop them."

"Sop them" one of the soldiers repeated, "Stop who?"

Jack smiled softly "The Fay."

They all laughed as one turned to the vehicle, "We know what hoodoo-voodoo you lot live by but as you know, this is the real world. No such thing as magic, this might have been a cute little cult following but we are done with that bullshit now."

He yanked the door open and stared at the empty interior. "Fuck. Where are they?"

"Behind you" Jack said and they all turned to find Ianto now levitating off the ground as was the man, his hands untied and free, his eyes glowing as intensely as Ianto's. The woman was sprawled spread-eagle on the ground like she was dinking something from it and Jack knew she must have been badly hurt to be seeking power like that.

"I think the words Ianto there is thinking are from the book he has been reading us called Lord of the Rings … something along the lines of … You Shall Not Pass…. Right Tiger?" Jack grinned, "You gonna smite them?"

Ianto's grin was predatory as his eyes flashed, changing colour from the iridescent blue to bright white, almost a golden light.

"Last chance, he doesn't want to but will defend what we have. You made a terrible mistake when you came here. The kids are all gone. School holidays, the staff too. Just us freaks left" Jack started to walk back to stand behind Ianto, Crypto's exaggerated stalking as he followed making it seem like he was walking in slow motion. Never once did he break his glare from the people he wanted to taste. Crunch. Kill.

"Dusk soon" Jack said after a while, "We might want to just leave them out here for the Crawlers or …"

Lightning crashed, the air popped Jack's ears as Ianto spoke softly "No."

One word, all that seemed needed as the woman on the ground threw her head back, her hands now buried in the soil as she screamed.

Jack was transfixed on Ianto as he expanded and the world….

Fluxed.


	3. clap back

At the school there was pandemonium as the two little ones started to lift off the ground Rhys even stepping forward before Kip grabbed his arm "Don't, it will hurt more than anything you can imagine. It's like poking your finger into a light socket."

"What's happening?" Tosh asked nervously as she looked from her laptop to the children.

Kip sank to a knee, "I suggest you either yawn or put your fingers in your ears, we are about to have us a situation"

"What sort of…" Owen was cut off as the air around them seemed to explode, a sonic boom echoing as outside the gates the vehicle exploded.

.

.

.

.

Jack watched with open awe as the vehicle seemed to blow apart like a great wind had torn through wet newspaper. The 'soldiers' all dropped to the ground with fear as Ianto clapped his hands together, another boom sounded like a clap of thunder and Jack felt his hair stick to his scalp, rain? No. Just a sudden moisture that warned him to move.

He ran towards Ianto and his feet left the road, finding the grass as a crackling started and the soldiers began writhing in the ground then started screaming.

They were getting electrocuted.

Part of Jack wanted to help them, their agony terrible to see but he knew this was an end game here, the injuries on the woman more stark now that he was close enough to see her damaged face. They were not about to walk away.

Then Ianto crouched, his hands like claws as he snarled.

Jack looked back with wide eyes as they blinked in and out of existence and finally he knew what Ianto was dong.

He was sending them to the Mara for judgement.

Jack knew he would never see them again.

Gone.

The air popped like a balloon, Ianto gracefully folding to his knees as he panted and let his head hang along with his arms, then he sat, his hands in the dirt, his heart pounding and Jack gathered him to his chest, crooning as he tried to help the exhausted man.

"Thank you brother" the woman whispered as her mate comforted her as well.

The place erupted in birdsong.

A bee wandered past with an undetermined flight zone.

The world accepted the change.

.

.

..

They got to the school to find everyone waiting, Kip stepping towards Ianto, "Are you OK? I had no idea you could be so powerful."

"Neither did I" Ianto replied, his feet dragging as Jack helped him, "I think I overdid it."

"We are going to have a lay down in the cool" Jack said as Mica ran to follow them inside, Owen looking around with confusion.

"What the fuck just happened?" he demanded, "I don't understand."

"I believe the technical term is… he smote them" Scout said happily, "He has finally accepted himself and the power of his blood. This place, this dirt … it has magical powers ya know. Now we are connected. Usually we need more of us. He is so powerful … looks like he is our Prime."

"Like a Witch's coven?" Rhys snorted.

Scout turned to look at him "You really think there were witches? Think about it."

Owen stared at him and then blurted "Healers. They were healers."

"Yes. They were spiritual, we always were" Scout said softly, "Persecuted for our ways."

"Well I'll be damned" Owen huffed.

"No, we were" Scout replied sagely, "Don't you get it? We've been here so long … long as the Mara who are our cousins. We have watched man evolve, become and now … there is nothing to be gained in watching him die. The bell tolls for us all."

"Enough" Ianto yelled back over his shoulder "Tired!"

"Yes brother" Scout replied as he turned to follow them inside, everyone pouring in as Tosh slapped at her laptop and swore in Japanese. Soon Owen and Rhys were out on the motorbikes replacing the hardware that had fried, cameras soon up again as Tosh started to relax and regain eyes around her little kingdom.

Ianto slept, Jack holding him as Mica lay the other side snoring with her arm thrown over her head.

Scout slept as well, Kip watching over him nervously as the others worked to clear the mess away and hide the entrance one more.

Things went back to how they were. Almost like a reset but with several marked differences, not least of all the two who hungrily accepted the food Wei and Gwen made for them. Two new members of the team sat in mild shock, gratitude and extreme fatigue as it sank in that they had done it. They had reached the school where they were safe.

Gwen settled to watch them, her mind ticking over as Wei wriggled into her lap and lay against her with a soft sigh. Gwen found herself stroking the child's hair as she hummed softly, loving the idea that her own child might be like that.

"Right, while they are asleep I think we need to show you the house rules" Rhys said as he entered with a towel to dry his hands, "forgive some of the spelling, Mimi wrote most of it and she did her best the little minx."

They stood.

They read.

They smiled softly at the hope and affection on the wall, then the woman turned, "Can I add one?"

"Yep"

She shakily took a pen and wrote what she wanted then stood back and nodded.

WE WILL BE GRATEFUL EVERY DAY


	4. blood ties

Jason and Julie were grateful, eager to please and more than excited to find the school was as fortified as they had hoped.

"So … the two Js" Owen snorted as he watched them, "You both from here?"

"Yeah, we basically grew up here, this was our only real home" Jason nodded happily, "going home during the holidays sucked, being with Norms."

"Norm?"

"Norms. Normal people" Julie clarified, "Being here … it … you feel stronger."

"When the circle gets smaller, the vision get clearer" Ianto said as he entered and gracefully folded into a chair, "strength comes from loyalty, not numbers. Being around other like-powered people gave you a…. well … clarity… something that hones your thoughts and measures the responses. I do not know if this school was deliberately built on a ley-line or it is a simple case of there always being something here, even before it was a school … probably a Mage's Cottage or something but it is definitely a place of power."

"The little one, she is yours" Julie said more as a statement than a question and Jack answered before Ianto could.

"Yes, she is ours"

Ianto smiled softly at him and settled some more, letting Jack take the conversation as he let his mind wander. He knew others might be trying to reach them, others who knew the dangers but also knew the reward if the school still stood. They could not leave, this had to be a beacon of hope for those still coming, those who might still need safe harbour and that decided he rose.

"Tiger?"

"Just going to check out the other rooms, we have new family members Cariad" Ianto said softly, "They can't stay in the living room. They will need their own space"

Owen was the one who followed him out of the room and down the hallway "Ianto? What's up?"

"They will not be the last, others might still be trying to get here to safety" Ianto said as he walked slower for Owen's small legs, "I want to make sure we have several rooms fully kited out in case we get more survivors."

"We might" Owen agreed sagely, "After all … this place would sort of call to others from here, right?"

"Especially now" Ianto agreed, then slowed, turning his head, "Do you hear that?"

"The hum?" Owen asked distractedly as he picked up a book off a pile outside a door and Ianto smiled.

"Yes. A hum. How long have you been hearing it?"

"Ah … an hour or so?" he screwed up his face as he considered, "Might have been from the explosion or something."

"No, its them arriving. Pulling more energy into the collective" Ianto explained, "Like a hive. We hum in the cosmos."

"Can Crawlers hear it?" Owen asked, still not getting what Ianto was pointing out and in the end Ianto stepped forward, placing a hand in Owen's shoulder and it was instantaneous. Owen's mouth fell open, the sound intensified to become music and the warmth from Ianto's hand filled him from his toes to the top of his head.

Ianto released him.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Magic" Ianto said calmly, "Owen. You really don't know do you. Really, so unloved and packed away from things you never knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you belong here too brother" Ianto smiled as he reached out again, this time the feeling welcome as Owen moved closer to him, "Owen. You have a drop of us in you. Somewhere in the past bloodlines, you connect. There are enough of us now, we are feeding enough into the hive for the sound to reach you. Why you look around for a radio or something, you hear whispers. Thoughts in the air. Us."

Owen gaped some more.

"Bullshit" he finally spluttered as Ianto laughed and embraced him.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't shoot you" Ianto crooned, "Some reason I resisted the urge a few times."

"Oi!" Owen blustered then grinned as he felt the overwhelming affection wash over him, his knees buckling as Ianto held him and rocked him gently. Owen was unaware that he was weeping, the overload of affection more than he could take and Ianto pulled him into the nearest room where they found somewhere to sit and cuddle.

"I love you" Ianto whispered, "My little prickface. Love you."

Owen laughed shakily as he wiped his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths.

"Shit" he finally gasped, sitting back as Ianto moved to let him have space. His need for him to withdraw and unruffle his feathers evident.

"I will go check the next room, how about you check this one for power sockets and such" Ianto said as he rose and left the little man to his pondering. Owen will need time to consider things, Ianto would give it to him.

Mica was waiting outside the door and she slid her hand into Ianto's walking with him to help.

Owen sat for a while rubbing his hands on his knees and thinking.

Family

Home

Hive

Yeah.

Cool


	5. proactive

Ianto found three more rooms and by that evening they were fitted out, the couple choosing one nearest to the library Ianto had converted into his little oasis. No surprises there. The room was all greens and gold, very earthy and warm. Ianto helped Gwen go through other rooms for extra blankets and felt no remorse for moving thorough other people's stuff. This was a new world and it was time to accept that this was the new norm. There would be no return to factory setting, this was a brave new world and they had to get on with living the new life offered. 21st century and everything has changed.

Ianto still couldn't believe he had found Jack or Jack had found him or … well. The Gods play their games and he just bows politely I guess. Still. He made sure the books on the other side of the wall to their new neighbours were two rows deep to ensure some sound barriers. Gods, the thought that they might hear on the nights Mica had a sleep over at Aunty Gwen's.

Snigger.

Ianto knew others were coming, quietly preparing more rooms and trying to make them as cosy and comfortable as he could without making it obvious that he knew it was coming. He counted food, counted stock and counted time like he was waiting for something. He didn't know what but he knew it was coming. Soon … soon he would need to stand. He knew it deep in his gut.

Tosh had also pondered the possibility of more coming and decided to ask Ianto something she probably should have sooner, "Ianto, do you have codes or signals or something?"

Ianto looked up from the baby crib he was painting with Rhys, "Huh?"

"Your people. Like … god this is going to sound wrong. Vampires have a secret language in the movies." she grimaced as Ianto blinked slowly "Hieroglyphs. Do your kind have messages or something?"

Ianto straightened up and stared at her.

"Something we can put up to advertise that we are here to them?" she asked, "Or a warning that there are unfriendlies about?"

"First of all, I do not take offence. I know you are not comparing me to a blood sucker. Those are … unsavoury creatures that we do not like sharing with" Ianto said and everyone went still. Then he laughed, his face lighting up.

"Shit! You had us going then" Rhys laughed as well, his deep boom as he pushed Ianto's shoulder.

"Bastard!" Owen agreed happily, revelling in this family he had found himself in. He had not spoken about what was happening within himself, he needed time still but Tosh could see the change as Owen's strut was less for play.

"Yes Toshi. We do. The Welsh Dragon is our symbol. Always was, why it does us proud to see it on the flag. If we put a few flags up even, like breadcrumbs….yes. clever love. An upside down one to signal a place unsafe?"

Tosh was pleased she had thought of something useful and Owen spoke next, "We have flags. That box of them from the gymnasium. They would do, not full sized. Might be more obvious as they are half the size of a normal one … that they are connected?"

"Yes!" Ianto pointed, pleased Owen was thinking along the same lines "Maybe we should get those dirt bikes out we left in the shed and do some zooming before the snow gets deep, it will cover our tracks as well."

"Oooooo, cool" Owen rushed to get the boxes as Gwen glanced over at Rhys and rolled her eyes, "Go on then."

Rhys grinned at her and took off, no longer feeling like he had to stay with her. There were more than enough people now that he felt she was OK without him. Also, that little voice telling him he was the one safe with her, not the other way around. He felt it was time to find his place in this new life, he felt it should be behind Ianto and Jack, a brother. Felt right. Ya know?

Soon they were roaring about while the bright afternoon sun protected them from any Crawlers about, using the walkies to adjust the cameras and sensors until Tosh was happy. Owen felt like he was flying roaring along the road with his backpack, Jack following with his laughter reaching Owen and they stopped by a lamppost, Owen standing on the bike as Jack held it for stability. He shirked up and placed the flag then slid back down into Jack's arms and with soft laughter they continued along the road.

Ianto and Rhys had headed in the other direction, Ianto doing the climbing as Rhys gaped each time, still amazed tht the man was so limber, swinging off the pole to land on his feet like a fucking cat.

"Right, I'm hungry" Ianto said after a while and Rhys agreed, radioing the others and they all raced back towards the school.

Rhys felt like a man.

Not just Gwen's fella.

It felt good.


	6. Settling

"Do you think they will come?" Gwen asked as they sat at the evening meal, Rhys excited to eat something he had not even helped with, too busy being one of the boys.

"Yeah, I think so. There are others out there, still trying ot survive, hide from the crawlers" Ianto nodded, "also, there is the simple fact that we have survived. We are here. Bound to be more."

"I used to think I was having a bad day if I couldn't find a parking space, ya know?" Andy snorted, "Gwen here bitching about me driving, the call we were on was usually shite about someone throwing shit through a letterbox or something and it would rain. Like … lots. I would sit behind the wheel and wonder if I really wanted to get out of the car or wait for her there. Strange. If anyone had told me the end of the world was coming I would have tazered them."

Ianto snorted as he nodded, "I know. My biggest problem was getting the coffee blend right."

"My egg cup collection" Tosh said sadly, "I would peruse the internet for another rare one for my collection. I know it was silly to collect something like that but … my grandmother used to buy them for me when I was a small child. Each birthday I got one. I think that's why I kept it going after she died, a way to be connected."

"I miss …" Owen stalled out as he considered, then shrugged, "Nothing I guess. No. Wait. Beer."

"Me Mam and Dad" Gwen said softly, "I know they will be gone, I accepted that but … especially now. They would have loved to see me pregnant. Me and Rhys finally settling into a family like they wanted."

"We all leave behind things we cannot replace" Jack sighed as he rubbed his face, "All the things I have lost, people I have mourned. If I can give any advice it is not to mourn now, but to revel in the memories you have. Hold them close, thank the gods for them, it makes you human. Real. Strong."

"I am the luckiest I guess" Ianto said after a while, "My Mimi, my lovely mate, this family that wraps itself around me … end of the world and I am better than I was. Is that wrong?"

"No pet" Gwen snorted, "That's the luck of the gods."

"Maybe, maybe they all like us. Wanted us here, safe. Together. We shouldn't dwell, Jack's right. We have so much to do, a future waiting for us and the snow is really falling out there!" Ianto said as everyone turned to see the windows starting to catch snow on the sills "Come morning we will be able to make snowmen in the back yard"

The kids perked up and cheering started, the large one commonly known as Owen running to the window to peer out into the darkness, "Do you think we will have to shovel any?"

"If you boys help me make a snow plough out of the ride-on mower we won't have to" Jack said happily, liking the explosion of excitement, then Mica turned with her hands on her hips.

"And what about the girls? Are we supposed to wash the floors or something?" she demanded "Sexist piggy!"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. You will be the one sitting in the seat waiting for us to finish. Then you kids get to paint the blade for us" Jack crooned, deflating the temper tantrum before it could really go off on one.

"Well I want to help Gwen with the nursery area. The cot looks amazing but needs something for a mobile. I was thinking we might go through the rooms and boxes for any little toys or something we can hang for the bub to watch from the wee bed." Ianto said as he wiped his mouth, "Looks like we will all have actives tomorrow. Someone has to check that poor sheep too, I am sure her ear will need lancing and if anyone still has a moment or two of boredom there is still more painting to be done in the other rooms."

"Tadda?"

"The room you kids want for a movie room is still waiting yes" Ianto knew the reason for the look, "It will wait until you are ready. We need to find furniture, build a step up area so we can sit at least two or three sofas dep. That wide screen in that classroom fills the wall but the others need painting. It can be for the days we can't go outside. Our winter project to paint the theatre."

"YAY"

"You know ... you are a natural at this parenting thing" Jack said softly as he helped Ianto clear away the dishes and Ianto smiled softly as he answered.

"Maybe I am settling into the idea of being in a real family. Really loved. Maybe I like this feeling."

Jack felt himself float through the rest of the evening as he savoured the gentle kiss to his lips before Ianto had turned away. For all their mad trysts and frantic couplings … that brush of lips was the most important. It was the first time Jack saw joy in Ianto's eyes as he spoke, initiated the kiss and chose when to end it. Ianto had finally realised that he was in charge.

Jack happy to follow him anywhere.


	7. settling once more

The snow was deep, Owen falling back and then disappearing as everyone laughed, the kids racing to leap in as well.

"Are you OK?" Ianto asked Gwen as she sat watching them play and she nodded softly.

"I'm showing. Small but … it's real now. The baby" she replied as she settled next to him on the top step. "My baby will be born in the new year."

"Exactly" Ianto smiled as he leaned against her, "A new year. A new beginning. Don't you see? We start again. Fresh start, clean sheet. Like our ancestors once did, just with caves and fire. Of course, Jack is still liking the idea of cooking over a bonfire."

She laughed softly and nodded.

"We will be OK" Ianto assured her, "We know what we are facing, we are well defended and we have a real to goodness doctor even if he is a bit of a silly twat. You will be fine, so will the baby. I will love it and squish it and steal it from you at regular intervals, Jack probably resort to begging. Rhys will crow and Owen might finally get the balls to declare to Tosh formally with a ring or something. I'm still working on that."

"Are you ever not working that mind? You know, you are a clever beggar" Gwen snorted, "You think a little wedding might be nice?"

"Jack is a captain" Ianto said smugly, winking as she laughed. Ianto let his head fall back, the sun warming and soothing as the cool air swirled out there in the real world.

"Well … I am going to go feed the stock, leave them to play" Ianto rose, kissing Gwen's head and going inside to walk the huge hallways of the school. It didn't feel eerie though, it felt warm and comforting as it seemed to breathe and settle, also content I guess. Building do have souls, they grow with love and wither with neglect. This one was just waking up.

Ianto knew there was still more to be done but enjoyed some time in the large gymnasium where the horses and a couple of cows wanted grooming as the sheep milled about arguing with the goats. Ianto knew there would be no shortage of milk, or meat. Mind you … they had heaps of frozen meat still. He didn't know if he could but a bullet in one of these creatures currently tasting his hair as they groomed him like a calf. Silly buggers. Ianto felt something else grow and breathe, his power now so strong that it thrummed in his bones like stranding to close to a bass while at a rock concert.

He was not afraid of this either, rather ... he welcomes the ways of his ancestors, his people's blood flowing through him as he closed his eyes and listened past the laughter of the children, the yelling of a now cold little doctor, the laughter of his mate and Gwen's scolding. Past the wind. Past the babbling water down at the creek.

Ianto listened to the word and breathed.

He was fine.

.

.

.

So ends this section. Thanks for reading.


End file.
